villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Bob (Boxing Target)
Furious Bob is an antagonist in A Project Guy. He is the leader and boss of Pink Evil and Purple Evil. He is also the main antagonist of most of the Puppet Pals videos. Personality Furious Bob is evil, angry, mean, rude, bad-tempered, uncaring, furious, nasty, malicious, aggressive, foul, cruel, heartless, unkind, argumentative, abusive, annoyed, arrogant, sadistic, violent, hateful and somewhat selfish and demanding. He also hates it when Pink Evil is having fun by being hopeless and he likes being mean to him by calling him hopeless and calling him a poo noodle, a dweeb and a dimwit. He is also shown to be sexist since he seems to have a very mean dislike for females and he insults Rosalina by calling her a silly empty headed female. Furious Bob, along with Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan, all like to ruin the fun for Pink Evil by insulting him and mistreating him. In Puppet Pals, Furious Bob enjoys stealing a car with Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Captain Punch, Prisoner Noodle, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball, Red Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil. Appearance Furious Bob is a green and black boxing target with red eyes and a red mouth. Unlike Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Captain Punch, Destructor Ball, Prisoner Noodle, Menacing Morgan, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Yellow Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil, Orange Evil and Red Ball, Furious Bob is plastic. He also has water inside of him. In the Puppet Pals video called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, Furious Bob turned into watery pieces when he exploded and died by getting killed by the guy with a hammer. Deaths * In Furious Bob, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Spotty Ball and Destructor Ball's adventure to a new house, he got killed by Black Yoshi. * In Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, the guy with the hammer made Furious Bob explode into watery pieces. * In Pink Evil's Revenge, he got eaten by a Giant Can. * In Puppet Pals The Movie, he exploded into watery pieces by the guy with the hammer hitting him with the hammer just like how he did in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and then, he got burnt in the fire along with the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee. People that he killed *His own mother *Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan character) *The Sketchbook *Brooklyn T. Guy *Black Yoshi (SuperMarioLogan character) *Chilly (the girlfriend of Logan Thirtyacre) *An unnamed police officer *2 unnamed females *Drawing Jeffy *The staff or owners of the Cheerio store (possibly unless they survived and ran away when Furious Bob burnt the store) *A Prince *Italian Chef Pee Pee *Red Ball References from a YouTube series, a movie, etc When Furious Bob dies, his cause of deaths are similar to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. For example, in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Guy with the hammer by making him explode into watery pieces, it is somewhat similar to how The Black Morph Suit Person made The Red Guy explode into a glittery mess in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and in Pink Evil's Revenge, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Giant Can, it is similar to how The Giant Can killed The Duck Guy in Don't Hug Me i'm Scared 5. When Furious Bob gets killed in the fire in Puppet Pals The Movie by the guy with the hammer, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, The Sketchbook, The Steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee, it is sort of similar to The Lion King when The Hyenas kill Scar. After Furious Bob and Scar's deaths, it is unknown if the guy with the hammer, the giant can, The Sketchbook, the phone, The Steak, Italian Chef Pee Pee and The Hyeans survivied or died during the fire. When Furious Bob insults females by calling them silly empty headed females, it could be a reference to The Fox and the Hound since Tod, the main character of the film calls his girlfriend, Vixey a silly empty headed female. When Furious Bob says "Who goes there?", it is a reference to The Wiggles when The Talking Door says "Who goes there?". Trivia *Furious Bob has mentioned that his father taught him to say the word silly empty headed female when they both killed Furious Bob's Mother. *Furious Bob could be similar to Big Red from SuperMarioLogan as they both steal cars and drive them even though they do not have arms or legs. However, the difference is that Big Red is usually a hero and he is only a villain in one SML video, while Furious Bob is always a villain. *Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan are the only members of the group of Gym villains that have faces. *Although Furious Bob does not have arms, he drives a car while stealing it, he beats people up and he throws things in the fire in Puppet Pals videos. *Although Furious Bob called Pink Evil a silly empty headed female, Pink Evil is not a female so that would mean that Furious Bob is a liar. *Although Pink Evil caused Furious Bob to fall into the mud, the mud on Furious Bob is unseen. *Since Furious Bob no longer appears in A Project Guy, it was revealed that he is imprisoned. *It was revealed that Furious Bob killed his mother as his father helped him do it since Furious Bob's father was explaining about what happened. *Since Furious Bob doesn't have arms or legs, it is unknown how he can drive and steal a car, throw things in the fire or beat people up. *Furious Bob is perhaps one of the two most evil villains in the Puppet Pals videos along with The Vicious Dinosaur. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob died about 4 times. *In Puppet Pals The Movie, Furious Bob has mentioned that he never cries or get sad and he said that he will never cry or get sad at all. Gallery Furious Bob in watery pieces.jpg|Furious Bob's appearance when The Guy with the hammer made him explode into watery pieces which caused the flood Furious Bob eaten by a can.jpg|Furious Bob getting eaten by a giant can Furious Bob wearing a bra.jpg|Furious Bob wearing a bra that Pink Evil has put on him Furious Bob in a bikini.jpg|Furious Bob wearing a bikini that Pink Evil put on him Furious Bob wearing makeup.jpg|Furious Bob wearing makeup that Pink Evil put on him Category:Possessed Object Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Revived Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil